


First Born

by JoxersPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Gen, Horror, PPD, Pregnancy, angel - Freeform, doll - Freeform, husband, mother - Freeform, nanny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxersPrincess/pseuds/JoxersPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's wife is expecting. They move to a wonderful new home. Unknowingly, a demon resides in the house. Making the Angel's household a bit on edge. The demon warps Castiel's wife's vision, making her trust no one as the demon begins to rip apart Castiel's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Born

Alexis launched herself down the alleyway, the rumble of the city behind her. Alexis’s face screamed out that she was going to be sick. Hell, she felt green. Alexis collapsed into the bathroom and somehow, someway, collapsed in a stall, face falling into a bowl. She heaved. Alexis retched. She placed a sweaty hand to her forehead.

“I gotta get home. I’ll be okay when I get home,” Alexis sighed, her lips barely moving the words out of her mouth. She peered in the toilet bowl and suddenly, her strength returned. “G-d, I don’t know what’s wrong with me!”

Alexis used her foot to flush. She walked over to the sinks of the public bathroom, where she studied her face in one of the mirrors. Alexis didn’t seem flu like but the flu thought was less terrifying than the thought that follow: was she pregnant? She looked into the mirror and laughed at the stupid thought. “There is no way I can be pregnant with an Angel’s baby.”

Well, it wasn’t impossible. They weren’t all that careful. Apparently when the boys take him on a hunt, they had never given him the talk. Alexis didn’t really mind, they were married and she wanted a baby. Not scary bad. Not even bad. Just, if it happened, she’d be as pleased as punch.

In what seemed to be a few moments, Alexis was standing inside of a drug store. She had passed pregnancy tests her whole life, she knew this. But now that she needed one, Alexis couldn’t remember. She decided to head down a snack aisle. Clear her head, sorta thing. Alexis grabbed a bag of cheesy chips and looked at the ground. A bundle lay there.

A baby! No one else in sight. She bent down to pick it up. The part of the blanket that made the hood, fell away, revealing the baby to be a baby doll. Alexis dropped the doll, tearing away the blanket so someone else wouldn’t fall for it. She hoped a little girl dropped it. If not, this was some sort of sick joke.

Alexis found the pregnancy test and condom aisle. She grabbed three, paid and returned home.

Castiel was apparently still out with Sam and Dean, so if the test was positive, Alexis had time to set up a little surprise. She took all three and laid them on the coffee table after taking all three to the bathroom. Seven minutes. G-d! It took Alexis only a few moments to go the drug store but it’d take seven minutes for the tests? To a woman taking a pregnancy test, seven minutes is not seven minutes. It’s seven hours.

All three tests beeped. All three said the exact same thing. Pregnant. She trotted off to the kitchen to bake a little surprise for Castiel.

Castiel got in a few hours later, to see Alexis curled up on the couch, a thick Stephen King novel in her face. On the coffee table in front of her were two cupcakes. One with pink frosting and the other with blue frosting, a card sat behind the cupcakes. She turned the page. “Read the card.”

He smirked at Alexis. “Hi honey,” Castiel greeted as he picked up the card. “I’m surprised you’re still up.”

She closed the book. Four Past Midnight. “I wanted to see the expression your face,” Alexis said. “Read it!”

His eyes ran over the words. Then again. Then again. Castiel looked up at her, an expression that told her he had no idea what to make of what the card said. “Do I look more beautiful than usual?” asked Alexis.

He joined her on the couch, wrapping his arms around his wife. “Maybe,” Castiel said, his lips pressed against her brown hair. “Maybe.”

“I’m pregnant,” blushed Alexis. He pulled away. She couldn’t read the expression on his face. “Pregnant means in nine months, we’ll have a little Castiel or a little Alexis running around.”

“Are you serious?”

“I’m as serious as a demon attack.”

“Are you sure?” asked Castiel. Alexis was a bit taken aback by what he asked. “Dean and Sam said it’s a question that they both asked their wives.”

“I’m sure,” beamed his wife. “I have three pregnancy tests that say I am.”

“Oh my G-d,” smiled Castiel, kissing her. “I love you.” He pushed her down, into lying down as he crawled on top of her, kissing her. Castiel ran his hand over her stomach. “I hope you don’t mind if mommy and daddy make you a little Castiel or Alexis to share the room with.”

Alexis giggled at his words. “Oh, Cass, that’s not how pregnancy works.”


End file.
